


Poseidón

by Derwyd



Category: Free!
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Pro Swimmer Nanase Haruka, Rare Pairings, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swimming Pools, Yaoi, pre-yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: Porque solo otro Dios podría luchar, comprender y enamorarse de otro Dios. Albert no quería a una Frigg a su lado, él quería a Poseidón





	Poseidón

**Author's Note:**

> Renuncia legal: fanfic escrito por y para fans. No plagio ni lucro.
> 
> Advertencia: divergencia del canon, BL, sigue la línea del anime, rare!pairing, un poco de slice of life. Son escenas juntas, un poco como Fuera de juego, pero de diversos puntos de vista. Es un one-shot así que no esperen más xD.
> 
> Notas: los vi y fue amor a primera vista.

 

> «No podrás nadar hacia nuevos horizontes si no tienes el valor de perder de vista la costa».  
>  —William Faulkner,  _escritor_.

Haru pocas veces había sentido esa sensación de absoluta libertad, esa que partía de su bajo vientre, colapsaba sus pulmones dejándolo sin aliento y lo hacían querer correr o, específicamente en su caso, lo hacían querer  _nadar_ , nadar sin importarle nada más, dejando los sentimientos atrás y la siempre pesada mochila que poco a poco se fue llenando cuando era recién un niño.

— _Es divertido, el agua te favorece, eso lo puedo sentir_  —le dijo en un claro y fluido inglés aquel extranjero, el mismo con el que se sentó a comer caballa y con quien, pese a los largos silencios y una amena seudo conversación entre inglés y japonés, ambos partieron cómodos y felices de su reunión. Ahora, Haru lo veía mirarlo con ojos lavanda brillante, sonrisa radiante y la sensación dentro de él aumento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien lo sorprendió.

Él se lo dijo con armonía en su corazón, con una sonrisa en sus labios y con ojos brillantes emocionados de él no sabía por qué.

Y cómo eso intrigaba a Haru, porque no había conocido a nadie igual a él.

 _Albert Wahlander_ , dijeron que se llamaba, venía desde Suiza, él poseía los récords internacionales de los 100 y 200 metros en estilo libre, el próximo a competir en las olimpiadas, alguien a quién admirar y a quien derrotar, pero Albert los miraba a todos con su rubio cabello, casi platino, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ser mostrado como un maniquí, claro, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a verlo y le sonrió.

Haru reconoció las palabras dichas directamente a él y luego la mirada del otro cambió a una concentración absoluta y Haru, y él por primera vez quiso dejarse ir completamente en el agua.

Con Rin sentía felicidad cuando nadaba, sabía que su amigo de la infancia lo veía como su rival y él no sería menor en decir que lo veía de la misma manera, pero al igual que con Ikuya, Haru había aprendido a  _controlarse_  a nivel subconsciente.

Dejo de nadar porque había hecho a uno de sus mejores amigos llorando con un sueño roto, dejo de hacer relevos porque las expectativas de otras personas sobre él siempre lo ahogaban más que dejarlo libre y poco a poco comenzó a dejar ir esos miedos cuando crecía, pero incluso ahora, incluso con tu lugar fijo en el equipo de natación de la universidad, incluso cuando lo invitaban siempre a nadar en distintos campamentos de natación alrededor de Japón, incluso con el constante y no tan sutil recordatorio de Ryuuji de que él  _podía_  dar más, Haru nunca dejó ir esos miedos.

El miedo de perder a sus amigos por culpa de la natación.

El miedo de ver a Rin llorar cuando lo dejaba atrás. El miedo de ver a Ikuya destrozado cuando se diera cuenta que no importaba cuánto nadara, nunca podría realmente competir con él.

¿Qué diría cuando uno de sus secretos más oscuros saliera a la luz?

Que él realmente nunca intentó lo suficiente, nunca entrenó lo adecuado y nunca realmente quería hacer otra cosa más que nadar y ser libre en el agua y ahora, como si esta misma le hubiese abierto otra parte del mar, lo hacía mirar a Albert quien se adelantaba ante él mismo y Haru quería perseguirlo porque  _sabía_  que podía hacerlo.

Pero como siempre, se frenó.

Cuando llegó a la meta, el suizo ya había salido del agua, dándole la espalda y mirando entre despreocupado y resignado a todos lados. El silencio duró poco en la piscina de entrenamiento y pronto el entrenador comenzó a dar órdenes, los nadadores comenzaron a salir y Haru se unió al grupo para finalizar el día y conocer el nuevo plan de entrenamiento por los próximos días.

— _Pensé que lo darías todo_  —le dijo en inglés el rubio curioso mientras se limpiaba se duchaba en la segunda ducha. Haru cerró los ojos y dejó que la fría agua apaciguara sus dispersos pensamientos—.  _No pensé que te quedaras tan atrás..._ —comentó como si no fuera nada Albert.

Haru apretó sus puños y los dejó ir poco a poco.

— _¿Por qué te frenas?_  —preguntó más irritado el suizo al no recibir respuestas.

— _¿Por qué te importa tanto?_  —respondió el japonés con su inglés entrecortado, pero más decente que en su viaje a Australia con Rin.

— _Porque pensé que eras como yo_ —le murmuró de vuelta cuando se dio cuenta que más personas en el camerino estaban prestándoles atención.

Haru sacudió sus hombros y dejó salir un bufido molesto.

—¿Todo bien, Nanase? —preguntó Mikoshiba serio mientras miraba el intercambio sin pudor. Brazos cruzados, completamente desnudo y preocupado por su  _kouhai_.

—Sí, todo bien.  _¿Vamos?_ —preguntó Haru consumido por la necesidad de saber,  _saber_ cómo Albert lo había hecho, ¿no sentía el peso de sus amigos? ¿De su familia? ¿De sus pares?

Albert se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y asintió con una sonrisa tan fácil de responder. Ambos se vistieron en silencio bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los nadadores, pero ni Haru le prestó atención a las miradas ajenas ni Albert parecía muy molesto por ellas.

— _¿Tu amigo no se enojará?_ —preguntó Haru mientras caminaban lentamente por la parte trasera del edificio deportivo.

— _¿Quién, Ralph? Puede, pero no es como si no fuera la primera vez que me regaña por salir sin permiso. A veces siento que todo lo que quiere que haga es estar encerrado y salir solo a nadar_  —se quejó el extranjero. Haru sonrió y asintió.

— _¿Tienes hambre?_

— _Más sed que hambre, pero puedo comer algo ligero. A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas? Se me olvidó preguntarte. ¡Yo soy Albert!_ —dijo extendiendo su mano, mano que Haru tomó sin miramientos por la diferencia de tamaño.

Él era más alto, ancho y musculoso que Hary, pero eso nunca lo incomodaba a él. ¿Cómo podría? Era gracias a ese cuerpo que él podía nadar de manera tan hermosa.

— _Haruka_ —respondió él con el mismo gesto.

— _Eh… Eres bastante serio, ¿no es así?_ —preguntó el otro con una sonrisa.

— _¿Serio?_ —inquirió Haru dudoso por realmente serlo, su cabeza se tildó a la izquierda y frunció ligeramente el ceño, cosa que ganó la suave risa de Albert.

— _Más bien indiferente. ¿Dónde vamos, Haruka?_

Haruka. Solo sus padres lo llamaban así. Para Rin era  _Haru_ ; para sus amigos más molestos,  _Haru-chan_  o  _Haru-senpai;_  y para el resto del mundo: Nanase.

El nombre de Haru rodó por la lengua de Albert como un exquisito chocolate.

— _Tenemos que tomar el bus, pero son solo unas paradas. Conozco una pequeña cafetería cerca de aquí_.

No era la cafetería de la hermana de Asahi, pero de todas formas Haru la había encontrado encantadora.

— _Ok._

Ambos siguieron caminando en dirección a la salida, el japonés hiso todo lo posible para omitir el zumbido de su teléfono cuando estaba seguro que era Makoto y decidió contestarle en el bus, cuando supiera que había logrado escapar de la mirada preocupada y cariñosa de su amigo.

Fue un camino silencioso, ninguno se molestó en hablar por hablar, Albert miraba todo a su alrededor intrigado, pero la duda carcomía a Haru vivo.

— _¿Cómo? —_ preguntó sin molestarse en introducir el tema—.  _¿Cómo puedes nadar sin que te importe nada? ¿Cómo puedes pasar de nadar de una manera u otra?_

La sensación de Albert en el agua no era como aquella primera vez, más traviesa y libre, sino que era imponente y devastadora, era como ver un cambio de personalidad quitándole el aliento y a la vez incitándolo a seguir luchando. Incluso así… Incluso pese a todas las contradicciones que él le hacía sentir, lo que realmente él quería preguntar era ¿Cómo puedes nadar sin el peso de tus amigos? ¿Sin expectativas? ¿Sin sentir miedo?

Sin embargo, algo debió haber visto Albert en su mirada que lo comprendió sin siquiera decirle más, fue un suspiro largo el que dio el extranjero y luego le sonrió, entre alegre y triste.

— _Porque siempre pensé que en el mundo habría otra persona como yo. Y ahora sé que así es. Ahora sé que no estoy solo_.

Haru abrió sus ojos aún más sorprendido, confundido y emocionado. Sentía tantas cosas, cada una más contradictoria que la otra. Su estómago se estrechó ante la congoja, se expandió como miles de mariposas ante la verdad, se estremeció de la alegría y se revolvía ante la inseguridad.

Albert había hablado desde la verdad.

De una manera u otra, Haru  _siempre_  creyó que estaba solo, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera que tomar una decisión: renunciar y mantener a sus amigos intactos o avanzar y dejarlos atrás.

— _¿No vamos a salir? —_ le preguntó nuevamente Albert con una sonrisa que ahora sí sabía era dirigida solo a él y Haru asintió.

Eran iguales, ambos, y el mundo de Haru se abrió ante el mar que era Albert y sucumbió.

Haru le sonrió, por primera vez sin vergüenza de que sus mejillas se movieran en una posición impropia para él, completamente absorbido por la cautivadora y tranquila imagen que el suizo creaba en él.

— _¿Juegas videojuegos?_ —preguntó Albert tratando de encontrar un tema común con Haru.

— _Con Makoto, un amigo, jugamos_ Fish up  _cuando éramos niños._

— _¿No es ese juego antiguo donde atrapas peces?_

— _Hai_.

— _¡Ja ja! Qué raro…_

Lo que siguió fue una amena charla que nada tenía que ver con natación. Hablaron sobre videojuegos, sobre sus ausentes padres, sobre la primera vez que vieron algo que los maravilló, su plato favorito (cualquier cosa con caballa para Haru; cualquier cosa con productos del mar, para Albert. Para ser suizo no le gustaba mucho el queso, demasiadas calorías).

Conversaron de todo y nada, de que Albert tenía algunos mejores amigos, pero la mayoría no nadaba o se dedicaban a otras cosas, que él tenía dos hermanos, que su padrino fue quien lo incentivó a inscribirse en natación, que realmente le gustaba viajar por el mundo nadando en distintas partes y piscinas.

— _Un día me llamaron para nadar por una fundación en una casa de un millonario. Haruka, te prometo, la piscina era enorme, con forma de violín y tenía luces abajo. ¡Nunca había visto una piscina más hermosa!_

— _¿Tú fuiste a Australia? ¿Por cuánto? ¡Yo fui a una competencia! Es grande el estadio de Sydney, ¿no es así? Me gusta que esté al lado de la playa._

— _Yo también tuve un amigo que me hizo un berrinche cuando le ganaba en los torneos, hasta que aprendió a que a veces_ siempre _se pierde_.

— _¿No has visto a tus padres en un año? ¡Guau! Por lo menos yo los veo para mi cumpleaños y eventos en casa_.

— _¿Te gusta mucho la caballa, eh?_

Hablaron de todo y nada.

* * *

 

Haru no le contestaba el teléfono, ni siquiera los mensajes de textos que con tanta indecisión Makoto le enviaba, él no podía evitar preocuparse porque hace dos semanas, Haru había perdido ante aquel suizo, pero desde hace también dos semanas que Haru había comenzado a romper sus récords base día tras día.

Y hace dos semanas, Haru siquiera daba señales de vida.

 **Tú [18:38]** : ¿Está todo bien por allá, Haru?

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Haru que siquiera podía tomarse dos horas para contestar el maldito teléfono?

Asahi se había quejado que Haru estaba mejorando un montón y Kisumi, hace pocos días, mencionó que le preocupaba un poco Haru porque cada vez que quería hablar con él no podía. Y luego lo recordó, como golpe en la cabeza, Rin estaba en Japón.

—¿Makoto? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la universidad? _—_ preguntó Rin apenas contestó el teléfono.

Makoto, por otra parte, se regañó mentalmente por siquiera pensar antes de hacer las cosas, pero con Haru siempre había sido así, siempre perdía el norte cuando creía que su mejor amigo estaba en peligro.

Haru, altamente confiable pero obstinado, una persona que nunca pedía ayuda cuando la necesitaba y Rin, el amigo de Haru quien no temía decirle las cosas a la cara, no como él, el cobarde de Makoto.

—Erg… Bien. Dime, Rin, ¿tienes tiempo para juntarte un poco? Escuché que hay un nuevo tanque en el acuario, sé que te gustará.

—Claro, ¿cuándo nos juntamos?

—¿Mañana está bien para ti? ¡Hace tiempo que no hablamos!

—Mañana está bien, no tienes por qué dudar, pero tendrá que ser después de las doce, tengo entrenamiento en la mañana.

—Claro, no tengo problemas. ¿A las 12:30 en el acuario de Sunshine City?

—¡Seguro! Estoy solo a unas paradas de ese acuario. ¡Nos vemos!

—… Nos vemos.

Makoto tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

* * *

 

— _Ya te lo he dicho, era obvio que perderías, no estás al 100 % y te falta masa muscular. Ese nuevo entrenador que tienes, ¿es bueno?_ —preguntó Albert a través de la cámara del teléfono. El suizo estaba en otra piscina entrenando, pero evidentemente estaba en un descanso o ya había terminado.

— _Eso creo, es lo que todos dicen. Ryuuji-san parece saber qué es lo que está haciendo, por lo menos, aunque no para de gritonearme._

— _¡Ja ja ja! Lo mismo con el mío. Igual deberías saber a quién contratas, Haru._

— _No es como si le estuviera pagando_ —murmuró el japonés sin cambios faciales evidentes.

Albert parpadeó del otro lado de la cámara y luego se largó a reír.

— _Eres de otro mundo, Haruka._

* * *

 

Fue solo un susurro en el acuario, casi como una aceptación dolorosa por parte de Makoto quien miraba el acuario con profundidad y luego llegó la caótica reacción de Rin, una que asustaba al más alto, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Rin siempre sabía qué hacer cuando se trataba de Haruka y era él quien sin temor, compró los tickets para irse en tren hasta donde Haru se encontraba. Rin que miraba preocupado, pero serio un punto lejano, Rin quien regañó a Makoto por no decirle antes.

Rin, quien perseguía a Haru incluso ahora.

Y era Rin quien hablaba con Haru sin temor incluso ahora, incluso pese a verlo visto nadar con Ryuuji-san, incluso cuando era notorio que quizás ambos estaban preocupados por la nada. Makoto los vio desde la ventana del complejo, ambos hablando entre susurros y miradas significativas, aseveraciones, risas, sonrisas y seriedad.

Makoto suspiró agradecido, porque eso era todo lo que quería en su amigo.

—... ¿No te molesta? ¿Haber perdido? —le escuchó preguntar Makoto a Rin. Haru lo miró de reojo y pensó en su respuesta, eso el de ojos verdes lo podía dar por sentado.

—No realmente. Albert es honesto con su nado y pese a que me molesta un poco que cambie cuando compite, no puedo decir que es obvio la diferencia entre su estilo y el mío, es por eso que me estoy preparando ahora.

—¿Albert? —preguntó curioso Rin.

—Así se llama él —contestó Haru frunciendo el ceño, pero Makoto sentía la misma indecisión que Rin voceó en su voz.

—No es eso, Haru. No sabías que estabas de primer nombre con él —contestó el otro nadador.

Haru se encogió de hombros y miró nuevamente el cielo.

—Somos algo así como amigos —susurró su respuesta mirando de reojo nuevamente a Rin.

Makoto, a lo lejos, pudo apreciar cómo esto incomodaba a Rin, porque el  _algo así como amigos_  tampoco le caía bien a él.

—Está bien… Está bien... Es solo raro.

—No tan raro como tu amistad con Yamazaki. Antes siquiera dejaba que te hablara, se parece un poco al amigo de Ikuya.

—No digas eso de Sousuke, Haru.

—Es verdad, pregúntale a Makoto. Rin... ¿Es que acaso son pareja?

—¡H-HARU! —gritó avergonzado Rin, quien comenzó a farfullar y enrojecer lo que se ganó una sonrisa satisfactoria por parte de su mejor amigo.

Makoto afiló su mirada. Él conocía a Haru de toda la vida y era evidente que estaba tratando de cambiar el tema, pero él no se dejaría engañar.

* * *

Haru vio a Albert dos meses después de un torneo internacional. No era importante, era más para calentar los motores y comenzar a trabajar en las olimpiadas o en eventos más grandes realizados por la FINA.

— _¡Haruka! Por acá_ —llamó el rubio platinado con una sonrisa y Haru caminó hacia él como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Nadadores de todo el mundo se reunían en estos eventos y Albert estaba dentro de los más famosos. Él lo podía pensar por medio segundo, ¿qué hacía un nadador internacional de renombre con un don nadie japonés?

—Albert —respondió estirando su mano para saludar, pero recibiendo un medio abrazo y una sonrisa arrebatadora.

— _Ven, Haruka, te presentaré a unos amigos. Él es Steve, de EE. UU.; y él Vladímir, de Rusia_ —presentó Albert con voz amena—.  _Chicos, él es Haruka, de quién les hablé._

— _Un placer conocerlos_ —Haru no podía luchar por mucho tiempo con su cultura cuando realizó una pequeña reverencia y posteriormente estiró su mano—.  _Haruka Nanase._

— _Uh... Hola_ —contestó parco Steve.

— _¡Hola! Olvídate del engreído americano. Llámame Vova, Haruka_ —dijo el ruso, para luego sonreírle.

Se sentía extraño, estar entre nadadores famosos, nadadores que tenían récords en alguna disciplina de la natación y nadadores que no tenían nada que ver con su estilo de nado —también había visto a nadadores de nado sincronizado, entre otros—, era impresionante estar en este nivel, pero a la vez incómodo porque Haru lo podía ver, en sus miradas y postura, lo estaban analizando.

¿Sería él lo suficientemente rápido?

¿Sería él lo suficientemente bueno?

Y a la vez todo esto era excitante, porque pese a todo esto, él solo tenía la vista fija en Albert.

Y Albert la tenía en él.

—Estoy ansioso por competir contigo —le susurró el rubio en un japonés entrecortado y Haru asintió, con la misma ansiedad y felicidad que le producían esas palabras.

La carrera pasó rápido, con los gritos y el sentimiento de querer consumir y ser consumido. Una carrera que dejó a Haru con gusto a poco, sobre todo porque el marcador le daba una victoria por milisegundos a Albert.

 _002 milisegundos_.

—Para la próxima —dijo Haru entrecortado por el esfuerzo—, seré yo —le dijo a Albert con mirada decidida y rubio le sonrió y se inclinó en los separadores de pista quedando a solo centímetros de Haru, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa satisfecha y engreída.

—Eso lo veremos, Haruka.

* * *

La tercera vez que Albert vio a Haruka fue en otro campamento de entrenamiento para las olimpiadas, cuatro meses después del torneo en Finlandia que lo dio como un ganador por escasos milisegundos y Albert lo supo allí que no se podía descuidar, no con él.

Haruka solo había entrenado por un par de meses y logró equiparar su nivel y ahora podía ver el fruto de ese esfuerzo, su cuerpo definido, músculos flexibles para nadar, espalda ancha, caderas estrechas, el tono dorado de su piel que le dio a entender días practicando bajo el sol, postura impecable y el aura de ganador.

Ese aire que en un comienzo lo cautivó y ahora lo dejaba sin aliento.

Porque si a él lo comparaban con Odín, Haru era como Poseidón, él había nacido para estar en el agua.

Esa fue la primera vez que Haruka le ganó en una carrera y el sabor amargo de su boca no se lo sacó nadie, pero tampoco la sonrisa obsesiva, porque allí estaba ante sus ojos: su igual, alguien a quien encontró perdido en Japón de todos los países.

Haruka era hermoso en el agua.

Y Albert quería consumirlo entero, un festín digno de un Dios.

* * *

—Olimpiadas de Tokyo 2020, ¡¿quién diría que pasaría tan pronto el tiempo?! ¿No es así, Akyo-san?

—Así es, Takashi-san. Una maravillosa ceremonia el día de ayer y ahora vienen las olimpiadas, deportistas de todo el mundo luchan por estar en este lugar, por tener la posibilidad de llevar la tan preciada medalla a su país y no digamos que no esperábamos este evento hace meses.

—¡Y no lo negaré! No desde que Bolt se retiró de las pistas y dejó una corona que reclamar y lo mismo sucede con Phelps, quien se despidió en las últimas olimpiadas y ahora deja el espacio para nuevos nadadores.

—¡Ni que lo digas! La pelea por el primer puesto en los 100, 200 y 800 metros está del otro mundo. No puedo evitar apoyar a nuestro nadador quien le hace la pelea.

—¡Nanase-kun tiene todas las de ganar! Es increíble, desde hace un año ambos nadadores han ido rompiendo el récord del nadador más rápido en esas disciplinas.

—Y no olvidemos cómo Wahlander-kun retó a Nanase-kun en televisión hace 7 meses para que ambos lucharan en los 800 metros.

—Ahh, la juventud. ¿No es así, Akyo-san?

—Así es, así es, pero no nos olvidemos del resto de nuestros atletas...

* * *

Si le preguntaran a Makoto, era como ver una película muda desenvolverse ante sus ojos. Todo partió hace casi tres años atrás y ahora veía el anticipado final de una película de tres partes.

Reconocimiento, rivalidad y armonía.

Si le preguntan a Makoto, él siempre pensó que Haru se quedaría solo por su personalidad, porque no había nada más importante para él que el agua, pero ahora lo veía, lo veía con sus propios ojos, unas manos que alcanzarían al otro, brazos sobre hombros para susurrarse cosas al oído, sonrisas cómplices, miradas decididas en la competencia, susurros al costado del carril cuando todo terminaban si estaban uno al lado del otro o buscarse dentro de la piscina cuando ya todo había terminado.

Cómo Haru saludaría a sus amigos, a Rin en un comienzo y luego caminaría para encontrarse con Albert a la salida.

Cómo las tardes en el chat del teléfono pasaron de tener solo la cara de Haru en el teléfono a la de la silueta del Albert al final de la habitación o al costado de Haru en las últimas conversaciones. De cómo los pasajes se compraban en conjunto, que el departamento de Alemania era mitad inversión de Haru y mitad inversión de Albert.

De cómo los padres de Haru hablaban  _de aquel extranjero tan amable que andaba con su hijo para todas partes_  o de las vacaciones en conjunto.

De cómo Haru ya solo iría por dos semanas a Japón para irlos a ver y luego partiría nuevamente a Australia, Suiza o Alemania.

No supo cómo, no supo por qué, no supo cuándo, solo un día, Makoto lo vio claro como el agua y ahora, ahora solo quedaba aceptar que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de él.

Tan claro como la manera de nadar de ambos, tan claro como la sonrisa de Albert y la sinceridad de Haru.

Tan claro como que el otro ya no lo necesitaba tanto como antes y pese a que dolía, no podía sino sentirse alegre, porque Haru había conseguido todo lo que quería y más.

* * *

Inició marzo del 2018, ambos habían estado compitiendo en un torneo de la FINA en Australia. Haruka se había quedado en el departamento de su otro amigo japonés, Rin, y él se había quedado estancado en el hotel con sus otros compañeros de equipo.

Como siempre que podían, habían quedado de ir a compartir una tarde amena en un club de la ciudad, el amigo de Haru los iba a llevar a un lugar agradable en el cual podrían ser solo un grupo de amigos más tomando, comiendo y compartiendo un poco de su vida.

Todo era  _relativamente normal_ , considerando que la mayoría de ellos llamaba la atención ya sea por su atractivo o por los músculos que tenían.

Haru estaba sentado al lado de Rin, ambos compartían unas locas historias —más bien: Rin compartía las historias y Haruka dejaba caer uno y que otro comentario sobre lo impropio o mentiroso que era Rin—, ya iban por la tercera ronda y uno de los amigos de Albert, Acel, ya se había ido a coquetear a la barra con una chica australiana o por lo menos eso era lo que creía el rubio.

No era nada del otro mundo, todos estaban acostumbrados a eso y cuando Rin comenzó a hablar con una chica filipina, Haru suspiró sabiendo lo que venía.

—¿Tienes habitación compartida o sola? —preguntó el otro nadador y Albert negó con la cabeza mirando de reojo cómo Aton, con quien compartía habitación, ya se estaba besuqueando con un tipo al costado de un pasillo.

—¿Tú? —preguntó de vuelta Albert.

—Tampoco, pero no te preocupes, solo tengo que separar a Rin de ella.

—¿No se enojará si haces eso? —preguntó intrigado el rubio mirando con el ceño fruncido cómo el otro japonés se inclinaba un poco en la mesa y hacía sonrojar a la otra muchacha.

—La última vez que lo dejé irse con alguien ajeno, no lo vi en dos días. Una mujer intentó secuestrarlo, así que me prohibió dejarlo ir cuando estuviera medio ebrio o totalmente ebrio. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Albert parpadeó y miró a Haruka un poco conmovido, el japonés era increíblemente sensible con sus necesidades, siempre trataba de acomodarlo, de hacerle la vida más grata o acompañarlo y eso lo alegraba, hace tiempo no tenía una de esas amistades, de esas que valían la pena.

—Claro —el rubio no quería que el tiempo se acabara ahora.

—Espérame un momento. ¿Puedes pagar nuestra cuenta?, después nos arreglamos en el departamento.

—Claro.

Incluso con la instrucción dada, Albert no dejó de mirar cómo Haru se acercó sin miramientos a la pareja, cómo le susurró algo a Rin y cómo, sin pudor alguno, tomó al otro hombre por la cintura y lo apoyó en su cuerpo.

Por unos momentos, Albert dudó de todo el asunto, quizás Haruka solo estaba inventando cosas y simplemente estaba celoso de su mejor amigo.

¿De qué? El solo hecho de pensar en una respuesta lo incomodaba, pero Rin se fue con poco alboroto y la chica se veía más que incómoda y frustrada por la interrupción del japonés.

Los tres caminaron bajo el siempre presente tarareo de Rin, y cuando llegaron al departamento del otro hombre, Haruka lo hizo sentar en la minimalista sala de estar para poder darle algo de beber.

No funcionó, Rin se quedó dormido de inmediato muy para la frustración de Haruka y la gracia de Albert (quien no se detuvo a sacarle fotos al otro hombre y subirlas a Instagram).

—Ven, vamos. Que se duerma allí por idiota, le dije que no lo hiciera —habló frustrado Haruka, frustrado pese a que su semblante no variaba y su voz no sonaba en lo absoluto molesta, pero Albert sencillamente lo sabía.

—¿No que no tenías un dormitorio?

—Rin y yo dormimos juntos.

_¿Dormir juntos?_

Quizás ese fue el primer indicio, el hecho de que tan sutil aseveración lo molestara tanto.

—No me dijiste que eran pareja.

—No lo somos.

Haruka no dijo nada más, solo le señaló el baño mientras el japonés comenzara a rumiar por el dormitorio buscando otro par de pijamas.

Veinte minutos después, era Albert quien dormía al costado de Haruka, Albert quien ocupaba el espacio de Rin a su lado, Albert quien le susurraba historias en voz baja que ganaba de vez en cuando respuestas del japonés, Albert quien se acercó poco a poco al otro hombre hasta poder oler la fragancia de jabón y cloro de la piel de Haru.

Albert quien no quería ceder el puesto que sin querer había obtenido.

Cuando despertó al otro día, con una leve resaca y la boca amarga, el rubio miró a Haru a su lado, el subir y bajar de su pecho, lo suave de su respiración y lo rosado de sus labios.

Fue en ese momento que el suizo comprendió que ahora tenía  _otro tipo_  de hambre, un hambre que lo consumía todo y no dejaba nada. Un hambre egoísta.

* * *

Comenzó con pequeños gestos. Una mano en lo bajo de la espalda, un brazo aprisionando su cintura, una leve inclinación del cuerpo que lo hacía más íntimo, unos susurros constantes en su oído y sutiles peticiones de cenas a solas.

Haruka estaba siendo cortejado.

Esa era la conclusión a la cual había llegado.

Albert lo estaba cortejando.

No sintió horror, pena, ansias ni nada por el estilo, solo sintió la suave comprensión de que Albert quería algo más de él y poco a poco lo comenzó a aceptar.

Y Haruka, siendo Haruka, se lo preguntó directamente:

—¿Te gusto? —inquirió una tarde en una piscina en Madrid, con su piel dorada y ojos azules fijos en los lavanda del otro.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

Por ese tiempo, Haruka solo pudo asentir y dejar que Albert tomara sus decisiones. Nunca lo rechazó, nunca lo aceptó, tenía muy poca información para tomar una decisión y tampoco quería dañar a su amigo diciendo algo que podía primero averiguar.

Para el tercer mes, pensó que no era tan terrible tener a Albert como pretendiente y para el cuarto comprendió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener ese tipo de relaciones con él.

En el siguiente año, Haru aceptó silenciosamente que ya no había escapatoria, Albert lo había capturado y él no tenía planeado devolverle nada de su propiedad, por muy meloso que sonara.

* * *

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó el suizo con una sonrisa.

—No es tan dulce como creí que lo fuera —contestó Haru con un sonido de suave apreciación.

—Es  _bittersweet_. ¿Quieres más?

—Son chocolates, no están en mi dieta, Albert.

—Es solo esta vez, Haruka, los pedí solo para ti.

* * *

—¿Te gusta como me veo? —susurró Albert con una sonrisa insegura.

—Te ves bien.

—Tú te vez increíble, Haruka.

—Son solo jeans y una polera.

—Pues  _solo_  esos jeans y esa polera te quedan genial. ¿Nos vamos al cine?

* * *

—¿Te duele? —susurró el rubio en su oído.

—No... ¿No debería ser yo quien pregunte eso? —murmuró de vuelta Haru aplanando valles en el estómago de Albert.

—Nhn... Yo estoy bien. Oí decir por allí que si estaba muy apretado podía doler.

—... Te sientes muy bien, cálido, perfecto —susurró avergonzado el japonés y Albert sonrió.

—Mira —distrajo Albert con una sonrisa mientras señalaba sin pudor sus partes unidas—, somos como dos piezas de un mismo puzzle.

—No digas cosas tan embarazosas.

—¿Me puedo mover? —preguntó inquieto el suizo sonriendo con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. Era una imagen increíble y Haru pedía a los cielos nunca olvidar lo que se sentía estar allí, siendo consumido por Albert.

—¿No debería yo preguntarte eso? —inquirió con una suave sonrisa el japonés.

Albert siempre hacía las cosas al revés.

—Quiero que esto sea increíble para ti.

—Ya lo es, estás tú conmigo.

Ante la sorpresa de Haru, el otro hombre se sonrojó incluso más y mascullo entre dientes para luego ocultar su rostro con una de sus grandes manos.

—... Y después dices que yo digo cosas vergonzosas…

Él era perfecto, como la pieza del puzzle que Haru nunca supo le faltaba.

* * *

—Múdate conmigo —le susurró Haruka en su oído.

—No puedo irme a Japón y lo sabes —regañó el rubio enojado, esa era la misma discusión de siempre. Haruka quería que se fueran a Japón, pero Albert tenía todo en Europa. Habían estado peleando por meses y las cosas parecían no mejorar en un futuro próximo, no cuando la fecha para las olimpiadas se acercaba cada vez más y más.

—Hablé con mi entrenador, llegamos a un acuerdo. ¿Es Alemania lo suficientemente cerca para ti?

Albert se giró de la cama sorprendido, mirando la leve sonrisa esperanzadora de Haruka, el suave brillo de sus ojos azules y lo invitadora de sus palabras.

Lo había sentido en otras ocasiones, cuando la presencia de Haruka era devastadora en el agua, cuando ambos compartían momentos íntimos y el japonés era poseído por un ente dominante y lo sintió ahora, cuando Haruka le dio una opción que él no podía discutir.

Albert se dejó ahogar por su Poseidón.

—Es perfecto... —susurró ya casi en los labios del otro.

Haruka era perfecto, como la pieza de un puzzle que Albert nunca supo que le faltaba, pero que había encontrado varada en Japón.

* * *

El brillo lo despertó y las sábanas se sentían calientes pese a que estaban en un hotel. La temperatura en Japón era calurosa en estos tiempos y Albert se había olvidado de encender el aire acondicionado otra vez.

Pese a estar en plena villa olímpica, había cosas que ninguno de los dos toleraría por mucho tiempo y eso era dormir separados. Se turnarían de hotel en hotel, pero la realidad era que Haru se había acostumbrado al cuerpo que lo aplastaba contra la cama y el ligero ronquido del rubio.

Parsimonioso, alzó su mano y miró al culpable de que despertara tan pronto y suspiró.

Lo habían cazado por el único medio que lo podían haber hecho y él no se sentía ni un momento apenado.

—Al, Al, despiértate de una vez, me quiero bañar.

—Si no vamos a tener sexo a esta hora, ni a ninguna hora, tengo permitido dormir hasta que se me antoje. Preparé una hermosa cena romántica en medio de una jodida piscina y mi novio siquiera me dejó tocarle el pene.

—No seas crudo y sabes muy bien que si me hubieras tocado el pene alguno de los dos no estaría en condiciones de nadar hoy. Solo espera a que terminen las olimpiadas.

—Son dos semanas, Haru.

—Espera el descanso.

Un quejido bajo y largo y luego el japonés suspiró.

Albert era infantil en algunos aspectos, demandantes en otros, desconsiderado, sincero, cariñoso, empalagoso, honesto, cruel.

Él era todo.

—¿Ni siquiera una mamada? —preguntó en el cuello del japonés lo que ganó que el otro suspirara.

—Si me dejas bañarme te prometo algo mejor que una mamada.

—¿Y no tendré que esperar dos semanas?

—Tendrás que venir conmigo a la tina.

Albert se movió rápido y lo miró con ojos brillantes, porque él sabía lo que eso significaba.

— _Me encanta cuando eres todo mandón_.

—No me hables en un idioma que no puedo entender —regañó el japonés frustrado ya con tanta charla matutina.

—¿Mientras lo haces te puedo dar yo una mamada?

—Dios, eres como un niño. Además, quiero darme un baño, la tina va a estar llena de agua.

—¡Se aguantar la respiración! Será épico.

—La otra vez casi te ahogaste.

—La otra vez se me olvidó no respirar por la nariz. Anda, Haru.

Eran como dos piezas de un puzzle.

—Está bien.

El anillo en la mano de Albert brilló por unos momentos distrayéndolos a ambos, recordándoles las promesas a media noches y besos frustrados por no poder llegar a más.

* * *

La televisión sonó en el departamento de Makoto quien miraba las imágenes con una sutil sonrisa y un bufido exasperado.

—Siempre tan dramático —suspiró el de ojos verdes.

— _¡Así es, Takashi-san! La sorpresa llegó después de las seminifinales de los 800 metros. Imágenes se filtraron del íntimo momento entre Albert Wahlander-san y Haruka Nanase-kun cuando el nadador suizo sacó dentro de sus ropas una caja con anillos. Al parecer, ambos nadadores han estado en una relación amorosa desde hace más de un año._

— _¡Impresionante! De aquí se ve cómo brilla la piedra. ¿Existe un comunicado de la pareja? ¡Esto es sin duda algo completamente fuera de serie! Sobre todo si consideramos que ambos nadadores compiten en las mismas categorías._

— _Solo un pequeño comunicado pidiendo a la prensa unos días de tranquilidad para que así la joven pareja disfrute de su nuevo estatus de comprometidos. ¡Qué romántico!_

— _¡Ni que lo digas!_

Makoto sonrió ante la imagen, Haru parecía un poco sorprendido, pero la cálida sonrisa que se le veía desde lejos era inconfundible. Solo había tres fotos: una de Albert pasándole la caja a Haru, otra de Haru ya con el anillo al igual que Albert y la última era de un beso sutil, pero visible cuando ambos estaban de pie, comida olvidada en la mesa y felicidad latente en sus mejillas.

Makoto no mentía cuando dijo que pensaba que era como ver una comedia romántica en mudo porque ni Haru comunicaba mucho ni Albert gustaba de hablar sobre su vida privada, pero esa era una imagen que valía más de mil palabras.

* * *

—¿Estás listos? —gritos reverberaban en la piscina de Tokyo, Haruka ocupaba el carril 7, mientras que Albert estaba en el 6. Rin, muy para la molestia de Haruka, estaba en el carril 3 y le hacía caras al japonés desde el otro extremo.

—Siempre.

La mirada del japonés se afiló y Albert sintió escalofríos viajar por su columna.

Esta carrera determinaría de una vez por todas quién ganaría el puesto.

Era ahora o nunca, la última competencia de las olimpiadas.

Si Haruka ganaba, Albert tendría que ser el pasivo por el resto del mes.

Si Albert ganaba, él podría serlo.

Hasta dudaba en ganar, porque un Haruka con adrenalina siempre lo dejaba sin aliento; pero también pensaba en cuán maravilloso era dejar sin aliento a Haru. Hermoso, sonrosado, adolorido y tembloroso.

— _Take you marks_...

Era ser consumido o consumir. No había otra opción.

—3, 2, 1...

Como dos piezas de un puzzle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. Tómenlo como un conjunto de drabbles y perspectivas ;). No tengo tiempo para escribir algo completamente estructurado y después del último capítulo se me complicó un poco la ship, pero quería entregar algo.
> 
> Todo parte con maravillas, rivalidad y por fin las ganas de Haru de *vencer* a alguien y comienza a evolucionar. Siempre siento como que Haru se queda atrás por culpa de sus amigos, lo hace de manera inconsciente, pero teme hacerles daño y Albert rompe ese paradigma porque él no es su amigo, pero le logró ganar en algo que ni Rin ni Ikuya le han podido ganar: estilo libre. (Es como lo interpreto yo, ojo).
> 
> Me puse a pensar cómo sería este tipo de relación y me di cuenta que sería así: carefree, despreocupada y honesta. Haru es completamente honesto y Albert me parece que es brutalmente directo, así que se dicen las cosas al desparpajo xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. No mucho porn en este fanfic, sino más bien una sana relación entre ambos personajes.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado :D
> 
> -Derwyd


End file.
